mcufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Marvel (film)
Captain Marvel is a 2019 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It was directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck, who wrote it with Geneva Robertson-Dworet. It is the twenty-third installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars Brie Larson, Samuel L. Jackson, Jude Law, Freddie Highmore, and Ben Mendelsohn. It was released on March 8, 2019 and grossed $1.090 billion on a $175 million budget. It ran 124 minutes and received favorable reviews. Plot In 1990, on Hala, the Kree empire learns that Captain Mar-Vell has finished his studies on Earth and is returning to Hala with the Cosmic Cube. In Los Angeles, Carol Danvers is a shy S.H.I.E.L.D. desk agent. Danvers is unable to stick up for herself and relies on Walter Lawson, her S.H.I.E.L.D. superior to do it for her. She is also friends with Michael Rossi, a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. One night after having dinner with Lawson, Danvers uncovers details on his computer of an advanced spaceship, powered by the Cosmic Cube. Lawson discovers this and is forced to shoot her. However, Danvers survives and escapes. She goes back to S.H.I.E.L.D., where she gets the help of Nick Fury. Fury brings Danvers to his house, where Lawson is waiting for them. Lawson injures Fury but takes Danvers with him back to Hala, where the Kree reprogram her to forget her past life and be born anew as Kar-Ol. Two years later, Kar-Ol and "Lawson", who is actually Mar-Vell, lead a squad of Kree fighters to take on the Skrulls, a society of shapeshifting aliens invading the galaxy. However, when the Starforce is ambushed by the Skrulls, Kar-Ol is sent to Earth by mistake. She is recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., where Fury finds her. He reveals that he spent the last two years trying to convince the agency of her abduction, though no one believed him. However, he is dismayed to learn she doesn't remember anything. S.H.I.E.L.D. declares her delusional and prepares to arrest her. However, Fury breaks her out and they escape to Rossi's house, where they convince him to trust them. Fury tries to jog Kar-Ol's memory, though she refuses to believe that she was human. Meanwhile, the Skrulls follow Kar-Ol to Earth, where they kill and steal the identities of a S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Kar-Ol and Rossi bond, while Fury tries to decode Mar-Vell's plans. Kar-Ol detects the Skrulls presence and gets into a fight with them. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives and witnesses her using her abilities, which convinces them to trust her. Kar-Ol is given more details about her life as Carol Danvers, which brings back her childhood memories. A Skrull kidnaps Rossi and disguises himself as him. However, Kar-Ol quickly realizes that it is not Rossi and they take the Skrull into custody. Interrogating him, they finally get a location of the Skrull fleet, as they do not have a planet they inhabit solely. Kar-Ol, Fury, and a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents find the fleet and board a smaller ship. However, when they encounter a group of Skrull citizens, they realize that the Skrull people only want a new home, and the leaders of the Skrulls are the ones wanting to get revenge on the Kree for driving them out. Kar-Ol also gains memories of being brainwashed to becoming Kar-Ol. However, before they can help the Skrulls, Mar-Vell and the Starforce arrive. Mar-Vell takes Kar-Ol and Fury aside, where Kar-Ol convinces Mar-Vell that the Skrulls were only following orders, just like he was with the Kree. Mar-Vell joins them and they take out the Starforce. The Skrulls' leader, Kl'rt, arrives to stop them, though the Skrull people revolt and Kl'rt is forced to escape with the Kree army. Rossi makes it back to the Kar-Ol, Mar-Vell, and S.H.I.E.L.D., where they learn of an incoming Kree ship. Mar-Vell takes the Skrulls to a new planet, while Kar-Ol, Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. return to Earth to fight the Kree. While fighting, Kar-Ol finds the Cosmic Cube that was used to brainwash her and gains back all her memories, restoring her as Carol Danvers. Carol manages to ward off the Kree and gives the Cube to S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury is promoted, while Carol is offered a position at S.H.I.E.L.D., though she denies in favor of travelling the galaxy fighting off the rest of the Kree. In a mid-credits scene, Carol is at a bar, mourning an unknown loss, when she is approached by Tony Stark and Nebula. In a post-credits scene, the Cosmic Cube is locked away. Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Jude Law as Walter Lawson/Mar-Vell *Freddie Highmore as Michael Rossi *Ben Mendelsohn as Kl'rt